Yukari Yakumo
This article is about the boundary youkai from Touhou Project. For other characters also named '''Yukari', see Yukari (disambiguation).'' Yukari Yakumo is a youkai who has the ability to manipulate boundaries. She is the first and only Phantasm stage boss in Touhou Project, first appearing in Perfect Cherry Blossom alongside her shikigami Ran Yakumo. She made her debut as a playable character in Immaterial and Missing Power, and later again in Imperishable Night, Scarlet Weather Rhapsody, and Hisoutensoku. She is called the "gap youkai", although "gap youkai" is not the name of a species, as she is more of a one-of-a-kind type of youkai. Her power to manipulate boundaries allows her to control physical boundaries as well as metaphorical boundaries, as well as opening gaps in space to instantly travel anywhere of her choosing. Most residents of Gensokyo try to avoid her as much as possible due to her whimsically antagonizing personality, though she has managed to befriend a few residents, including Yuyuko Saigyouji, Suika Ibuki, and Reimu Hakurei, the latter of which is closely associated with the Hakurei Barrier around Gensokyo of which Yukari had a hand in its creation. Although not considered part of Touhou Project's canon, Yukari forms a temporary master-apprentice relationship with Hong Meiling in Touhou Rekkaden, which results in the creation of Lie Meiling. In M.U.G.E.N, there are many versions and edits of Yukari. She is known for her spellcard Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station" (jokingly referred to as the Yukari Express by some fans) which involves Yukari summoning a train through one of her gaps, which then launches the opponent up into the air up to 3 times. The move is unblockable, but the startup time is long enough for the opponent to interrupt Yukari before the train can spawn. Numerous videos on YouTube showcase several characters being KO'ed only by this move, much like Rugal Bernstein's Rugalspin. Yukari also appears a victim of Lie Meiling's intro, in a scene that parodies Akuma's boss intro with M. Bison in Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo. Kurogane's Version Kurogane's version plays like Immaterial and Missing Power. Seravy's Version Seravy's version plays closer to Immaterial and Missing Power, but still has custom gameplay elements. Shiroto's Version Shiroto's version plays more like a combination of Melty Blood and all 3 Touhou fighting games. RicePigeon's Version (2011 Version) 'Gameplay' RicePigeon's old version has less reliance on projectiles and tries to emulate a more traditional fighting game character, and has a Spell Card select at the beginning that determines which supers can be used during the match. This version is a 3 button character, and uses , and for her attacks. It is currently offline as the author feels dissatisfied with this version and is currently working on updating this character. 'The Gap Meter' Whenever Yukari absorbs a projectile with Ride the Waves, a visual indicator will show the capacity of her gaps. Up to 15 projectiles will be stored before her gap reaches maximum capacity. The more the gap meter is filled, the more projectiles will be released during Fight the Ocean, and the more damage will be done by her Gazing Eye and Laplace's Demon attacks. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Boundary Wave - or (also usable while in the air) EX Boundary Wave - (also usable while in the air) (uses 500 power) Zen Temple Butterfly - or EX Zen Temple Butterfly + Illusion Manji Parasol - (uses 500 power) Ride the Waves - (also usable while in the air) Fight the Ocean - (also usable while in the air) Gazing Eye - (also usable while in the air) Illusion Rift - or (also usable while in the air) EX Illusion Rift - (also usable while in the air) (uses 500 power) Bound to the Grave - or EX Bound to the Grave - (requires 500 power) 'Hypers' Shikigami "Chen" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 1000 power) Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 1000 power) "Boundary Between Mind & Foot" - (also usable while in the air) (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 1000 power) Shikigami "Ran Yakumo" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 2000 power) Splitter "Flesh Dismantler" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 2000 power) Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 2000 power) Abandoned Line "Trip to the Old Station" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 3000 power) Shikigami Sign "Yakumo Triple Assault" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 3000 power) Fantasy Nest "Nest of Fireflies" - (also usable while in the air) (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 3000 power) RicePigeon's Version (2013 Version) RicePigeon's new version is currently a W.I.P. According to the author, the gameplay will be adjusted to match that of his newer characters. The sprites will also include additional color separation. 'Stats' *Life: 1000 *Power: 3000 *Attack: 100 *Defense: 100 'Movelist' 'Specials' Boundary Wave - (also usable while in the air) Urashima's Box - Zen Temple Butterfly - Illusion Manji Parasol - (during Zen Temple Butterfly) Ride the Waves - (also usable while in the air) Fight the Ocean - (also usable while in the air) Gazing Eye - (also usable while in the air) Illusion Rift - (also usable while in the air) Maxwell's Demon - 'Hypers' Shikigami "Chen" - (uses 1000 power) Shikigami "Ran Yakumo" - or (uses 1000 power) Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier" - (uses 1000 power) Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon" - (uses 2000 power) Yukari's Arcanum "Danmaku Bounded Field" - (uses 3000 power) Seravy & RicePigeon's Version This version is almost identical to the pre-2011 version released by RicePigeon, but with edits by Seravy. This version has a Spell Card select at the beginning, and relies less on projectiles. Because it is based on a much older version of RicePigeon's Yukari, there are certain attacks from Ricepigeon's version that do not appear in this update. 'The Gap Meter' Whenever Yukari absorbs a projectile with Ride the Waves, a visual indicator will show the capacity of her gaps. Up to 15 projectiles will be stored before her gap reaches maximum capacity. The more the gap meter is filled, the more projectiles will be released during Fight the Ocean. 'Movelist' 'Specials' Boundary Wave - (also usable while in the air) Zen Temple Butterfly - Ride the Waves - (also usable while in the air) Fight the Ocean - or (also usable while in the air) Illusion Rift - (also usable while in the air) Bound to the Grave - 'Hypers' Shikigami "Chen" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 1000 power) Border Sign "Dashing Quadruple Barrier" - (also usable while in the air) (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 1000 power) "Boundary Between Mind & Foot" - (also usable while in the air) (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 1000 power) "Matter/Antimatter Boundary" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 2000 power) Shikigami "Ran Yakumo" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 2000 power) Splitter "Flesh Dismantler" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 2000 power) Abandoned Line "Trip to the Old Station" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 3000 power) Fantasy Nest "Nest of Fireflies" - (also usable while in the air) (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 3000 power) Shikigami Sign "Yakumo Triangulation" - (respective Spell Card selected) (uses 3000 power) Fhqwhgad7's version Like Seravy & RicePigeon's version, this one is also very similar to RicePigeon's older version, except this time Yukari is a boss character that fights alongside the giant fish Primeus. She has a special intro against The Kid. This version of Yukari was released as both a standalone M.U.G.E.N character, and also as a boss character in I Wanna Be The Guy: The MUGEN-based Fangame. Videos File:MUGEN_Showdown_The_Kid_vs_Yukari_Yakumo File:Homer Simpson Takes a Ride on the Yukari Express Category:CharactersCategory:Touhou CharactersCategory:FemalesCategory:Video Game CharactersCategory:YoukaiCategory:Parasol UsersCategory:Knife and Dagger UsersCategory:Fan UsersCategory:Antiheroes